MY DAUGHTER OR MY COUNTRY?
by IndianWithAWhiteName
Summary: Sam has a difficult choicebetween his daughter or his country. Please help me improve my grammer thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Save Sarah

CHAPTER ONE

_A phone rings. A hand reaches down and pick up the phone._

"Hello Lambert", Fisher greets in a stern, yet, joyful voice.

"No my friend, this is not Lambert", says the voice in a mocking tone.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get this number?" asks Sam confused and shocked.

"My name, right now, is not important at all Sam, but how long before Sarah dies is the question", mocks the mysterious voice. "You daughter, Sarah, is a very beautiful girl and she has her mother's eyes", continues the voice over the phone, "It would be very sad if something is to happen her, now wouldn't it Sam"

Sam falls back on a chair that is behind him in shock and anger. Never has Sam ever worried about the well being of his daughter due to the protection the NSA has provided for Sam and his daughter. Then he remembered that Sarah is at his mother's house.

"You probably think that Sarah is at your mother's house don't you Sam? Well let me just tell you this, your mother wasn't a screamer; she went down quietly. Sarah, on the other hand, she put up a good fight. You taught her well on how to defend herself, but she was no match for me."

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. Not only has this person somehow kidnapped his daughter from right under the nose of the NSA, but also managed to kill his mother. Sam stands up from his chair with his fists clenched and bangs the table.

"If I find you, I am going to skin you alive you son of a bitc", says Sam trying to hold back tears and trying to sound lethal at the Sam time. "You will regret the day you ever messed with my family you piece of shi."

"Well Sam, I welcome the day you and I can meet face to face", says the voice in a chuckle. "Now if you want to see your daughter again you will do as I say and you will not mention anything about this to anyone at the NSA", continues the voice, "If you do tell anyone, if – and I will - I come to know about it, well Fisher, the next time you see Sarah, she WILL be in a body-bag. GOT ME MR. FISHER!" warns the voice on the other side of the phone.

Sam is not sure if this stranger was for real or not.

"Daddy?" whimpers someone on the other side of the phone.

Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"Sarah? Honey? Is that you? Where…..where are you? Are…are you ok?" asks Sam is a compassionate, deep voice.

"Dad", Sarah whimpers, "I am really scared. He said he is going to kill me dad. You're coming to get…."

"Sarah….Sarah….SARAH?"

"Well Mr. Fisher, I hope you now believe me that I have your daughter. Now I would like to ask you a question Mr. Fisher: Do you wish to see Sarah again?"

A tear rolls down Sam stubbly check. He looks at a picture of Sarah and him; Sam takes and looks at the picture and the tear drops onto photo.

"Yes, Yes I want to see Sarah again. I swear if you hurt her I will rip your…"

"No, no Mr. Fisher, I will not hurt such a beautiful girl. I will just……….kill her, if and only if you do not do what I want you to do for me" says the voice in a sinister tone.

"I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!"

"Well then, are you sure about your decision Mr. Fisher?"

"I…I…I don't know. I…I…If the NSA finds out about this then I will be killed. I am not sure….I…I…I can't do it", replies Sam.

Sam is shocked at himself, for the first time in his whole life he said the four words he hated most "I can't do it."

"Mr. Fisher worry not about all those petty details. I will take care of that. You will receive a package in the mail in two days. In it will be all the details for the plans I have for you. I will contact you and do not try to track me down for this will result in the death of Sarah. Until then kiss Sarah goodbye."

(Click)

"Hello…hello. Sarah"

Sam drops to his knees and begins crying "SAAARAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".


	2. Chapter 2

It was day 3 and the package did not arrive yet. Sam has not slept or ate since the phone call; his eyes are bloodshot, his hair a mess, and his beard unshaved, showing that he is not a young man anymore cause of his salt and pepper stubble. His bed is covered with pictures of Sarah; many of them have tearstains. Someone is ringing the door. Sam jumps of his bed and rushes to the door. Sam opens the door and sees the mailman with a brown envelope. The mailman is shocked at the appearance of Sam as Sam emerges from the inside of his house. His unshaved beard, puffy red eyes, and his unkempt hair gave Sam the appearance of a madman.

"Mr. Sam Fisher?" asked the mailman.

"Yeah, that's me", answered Sam in a hoarse voice.

"There is a package for you, but there is no return address and I hope you…"

"Just give me the damn package", snaps Sam.

"I am sorry for annoying you sir, but it's just protocol of our company to make sure that the customer is aware of any peculiarity of…."

"I know who the hell is it from, so just f off. ALRIGHT", shouts Sam and looking ready to kill the mailman.

"Sorry sir, here you go and please sign here", says the mailman nervously and hands Sam the envelope.

Sam signs the pad, snatches the envelope, and slams the door on the mailman's face. He rushes back to the bedroom, carefully moves all the pictures of Sarah aside, and sits on the edge of the bed. He carefully opens the envelope and pulls out two sheets of paper and a smaller envelope. The first one is a letter:

Hello Mr. Sam Fisher,

It surly has been a very long time since we saw each other last. I am not sure if you remember me but I surely do remember you; for now you can call me SHADOW. You must be wondering what I want you to do for me, well, it's something very simple but I will reveal objectives as we, I mean, you go on the mission. Complete the mission and then you will get Sarah back in one piece; if you fail to complete the mission, then all you will get back of Sarah is her head.

You might think this is an empty threat, well, if you want to test me you are more than welcome Mr. Fisher. I am not afraid to kill anyone. Now that we got that clear, there is more sheet of paper and an envelope with a SIM attached with this letter. In the second paper has a map of a place, KEEP THIS SAFELY WITH YOU, if you lose this map well you cannot complete the mission resulting in the death of Sarah. The X marked on the map is the second place you will have to go. Once you reach there I will call you. Make sure you put the SIM card in you cell now. You have 2 days to get ready for the mission of your life, or shall I say, the mission for your daughter's life.

Thank you for your cooperation.

P.S. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT LET ANYONE FIND ABOUT THIS.

SHADOW.

Sam was full of rage. He knew shadow was playing games with him, but he could not do anything to anger Shadow else he would lose his only daughter. Sam hears the private phone ringing. Sam dashes down the stairs and picks up the phone.

Hesitantly and nervously Sam says, "Hello?"


End file.
